hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
The Furies
This article is about the three goddesses. For the Xena episode of the same name : Warrior Princess , see The Furies (episode). ---- The Furies were recurring characters in Xena: the warrior princess. There were three furies: Alecto (their leader), Megaera and Tisiphone, who represented hatred, jealousy and murder respectfully. Although only Alecto received a distinctive name during its time on screen, fans consider that the furies are as such from left to right (see image): Megaera, Alecto, Tisiphone. In the myth they are daughters of the blood shed by the Uranus member on Gea when his are Crono castrated him Alecto (the implacable), which punishes moral crimes. Megera (the jealous), who punishes the crimes of infidelity. Tisiphone (the avenger of murder), which punishes the crimes of blood. History The generosity and the madness of Xena Furies are seen for the first time dancing for Ares in a ritual way. You can charm Alecto to consider Xena guilty of not punishing her father's death. They force Xena to take her mother Cyrene to her temple, where Xena and Cyrene trick them into thinking that Ares is Xena's father. They leave, informing Ares that the other gods will hear of their misuse of their powers. The Twilight of the Gods Later, Athena summoned the Furies to use them against Xena and Gabrielle in the hope that she would stop the Twilight of the gods. The Furies entered Gabrielle's head, making fun of her with images of Hope and Joxer until she succumbs to madness and stabs Eve, Xena's daughter. After completing their work, they left Gabrielle's mind and returned to Mount Olympus. (Originally, when they left Gabrielle's head, they stayed in the tavern, invisible.) Xena felt them and managed to hit Megaera in the stomach with her sword, and Tisisphone and Alecto with her Chakram). Their deaths However, after the death of the other gods, the Furies decided that they themselves would rule over humanity. They disguised themselves as Xena, Gabrielle and Eva, and psychologically tortured a now mortal Ares, confronting him against the Amazons. After driving Ares mad and forcing him to kill Xena supposedly, the Furies were killed by the chakram, which Xena had used a few moments before. Powers and Abilities They are presumed to be totally goddesses, but they have a special ability: 'Suggestions / mental control / illusions / madness: ' The furies have a very powerful way of controlling the mind and subconscious of the mortal beings. They begin to suggest the mind with voices, sounds, illusions, as if they were their own subconscious with whom to speak, and forces them to do what those people / furies want. Furies can progressively infect the mind with madness. Background information *Of the three Furies, only Asa Lindh (Alecto) was accredited and had a constant dialogue. Lindh wore longer and longer hairstyles in each of her appearances. *The Furies are mainly called daughters of Uranus, the primordial god of heaven. Others call them daughters of Nyx , primordial goddess of the night. If this is the case, Discord , Nemesis , Clotho , Lachesis and Atropos are his sisters. *The Furies are the common name of the trio of vengeful goddesses known in ancient Greek as the Erinyes. His domain was the punishment of more primary crimes: crimes perpetuated against the old by young people, crimes against family members and crimes against unofficial community leaders. As in Xenaverse, they pursued their objectives relentlessly with persecution and madness. Being older than the Olympians and the civilized society they represented, the Greeks were concerned about what would happen when the primal punishment of the Erinyes clashed with the laws of civilized society (crimes against the state, elected officials, military superiors and gods ) as imposed by Athena , Dyke and Nemesis. In Athens, it was believed that the Erinyes were persuaded by Athena to become the Eumenides ("kind") to fit better in the Olympic order. The Romans held that the Erinyes were appropriately called the Dirae in heaven, the Eumenides in hell and the Furiae in the earth. Gallery Furies dance.png|Furies dance Xena s3 theFuries dArc 846.jpg|Furies temple Furies teleport.png|furies - teleport thefuries.jpg|Furies in "The Furies" The Furies and his priest.png|The Furies and his priest thefuriesmotherhoodimages.jpg|Furies in "Motherhood" File:The_furies.jpg|Furies in "Motherhood" furies.png|Furies manipulate gabriel Furies2.jpg|the furies Memorable phrases "Oh, soul demons, On Xena's reason, Replace the sweet illusion of sanity, With the poison of illusion, For Xena's head do not be kind, because it's your job to make her lose her mind." - Alecto casting Madness upon Xena Appearances #XWP: " The Furies " #XWP: " Maternity " #XWP: " Coming Home " #XWP: " Eternal Bonds " (mentioned) References Category:Groups Category:Olympians Category:Gods Category:XWP villains